


单向信封

by Mercyan



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyan/pseuds/Mercyan
Summary: 他的男孩不在状态。





	单向信封

1

今天他的男孩有点不在状态。

寡言，走神，甚至昏昏欲睡。

是因为准备那个什么比赛吗？陈医生大度的无视了。可此刻他实在没法继续在这种充满皱眉和猜疑的空气里假装。他起身去拾地上的衬衣。

床单摩擦声，有只手搭上了他的大腿。

“医生，今天我……”

“没关系，你再躺一会吧。”他回身揉了揉Brett的头发，“洗个澡，离开时别忘了——”他指了指桌子上的白色信封。

Brett在床单里紧绷了一些。

“所以月底见？”

“月底见。”

2

月底的医院只能用一切关于紧张的形容词来形容。EddyChen的忙碌和耐心被迫成了正比。

这天结束，瘫在车里，他甚至怀疑自己能在红绿灯间打个盹。

直到后车暴躁的鸣笛让他一脚油门。

终于他看到了守在公寓楼下的Brett。车到眼前，他才拥有了表情。

“等很久了？”

“不。”男孩拉上后座的车门。瞥向医生的乱发：“艰难的一天？”

“相当艰难。”

哦，入夏了。医生意识到的原因是Brett穿了短裤。他回头看去，他迈进车时瘦小的膝盖上甚至覆了层汗。

“医生？”

“啊，嗯。”医生回过头。他尽全力让自己听起来精神一些。“对了，比赛准备的紧张吗？”

“还……好吧。”支支吾吾。

疲惫再度席卷了陈医生，他突然不像以往那样有耐心……要不今天就算了？他径直从西装内侧掏出了一个白色信封，递向后座。

“谢谢。”他注意到Brett在偷偷摸索信封的厚度。

“别数了，多出来的买你比赛好好表现，别让我失望。”

……

“可医生有没有想过——”停顿。

“什么？”

“没什么——今天不打算带我回去？”

“我正要说。我太累——”打断他的是Brett的逼近——连带着体温和气味绕过座椅，一只手滑入了医生的外套。

“这么说来我们还没在车里做过呢。”

“不，Brett……”

“医生刚刚不是在看我的大腿吗？”他伸手过去抚摸医生的下巴，像是要制止他的话。几乎急躁的从后座绕过去吻他的颧骨。这个距离微妙的让他声音低了，“重点是……它们早准备好了。”

他一直摸索到医生的手把它们牵到了座椅后方……是内侧皮肤的温度和柔软。陈医生只需要抬起头去和Brett的嘴唇贴在一起……

可他避开了：“Brett。我说了不用。”

戛然停住。

后视镜里能看出Brett回到了某个惯用神态，然后规规矩矩坐进了后座。

许久，

“你有没有想过……我确实可能让你失望？”

“为什么？别这么想。”

“也是，请当没听见。”

Brett打开车门前又扳过他的下巴吻了他。干净而热情，“我会加油的，谢谢鼓励。”他开门跑上台阶。

陈医生愣在了原地——靠，年轻人。

3

钱或者性。其实有很多理想的方法去让这两个词融洽：比如EddyChen把全部重点放在性上，Brett的重点在钱上。再比如他们一个闲钱花不完，一个拥有对他胃口的脸，手指和身体。

几乎整个冬天他们都是“融洽”过来的。

而夏天呢？

某个练琴练到大汗淋漓的日子。

汗水伴随喘气呼呼落着，Brett放下琴，一遍又一遍的想着西贝柳斯飘雪的灵魂……当然什么都没能改变。他感到某滴汗在衣服里流淌……有点痒。

于是他放下琴探进衣服摸索那滴汗。顺着它，划过胸口——突然他想起所有的性……发生过的，幻想的，差点发生的——基本上主角都是同一个人。

他莫名的升腾起了疑惑……然后疑惑成了冲动——

“还没到我们约好的日子！”电话那头充满脚步声和金属碰撞声。

“我知道。”声音可见的颤抖。

“……那……半小时？我或许可以来接你去喝点什么”

车门一开一合，暑气突然笼罩了陈医生的一丝不苟。Brett粗暴的朝他贴了过来。

“嘿，嘿Brett！！”陈医生几乎砸在座椅上，他伸手去扯开——

男孩眼镜片后的什么神情暴露了，他无所顾忌的磨蹭医生，摸索进衬衫下摆，撞击似的吻他。全是不同于以往游刃有余的宣泄，接着他弯下脊背来到了医生的下腹——

“嘿！Brett！ 我真的。只是。来带你喝东西的。”医生深吸一口气，“我不想命令你。”

……

“这就对了。好好坐在位置上，系好安全带……你想去哪？”

“……奶茶。”

几分钟后，陈医生正色要求Brett不要打扰他的生活、不要把他当成树洞、或者别的……发泄出口——虽然他的严肃在提来一袋子奶茶时没有什么说服力——然后尤其强调不要在工作时间打给他。

“你不还是来了吗……”

他看了一眼Brett，对方咻的回缩。

可他重新缓和：“听着……我们不要把问题复杂化。”

“那为什么不和我做？”

“——”陈医生猛地把吸管扎歪了。

奶茶从侧边倾斜着流下来一股——“靠，靠”，他手忙脚乱的擦。Brett毛茸茸的脑袋凑了过来，一瞬间而已，用唇接住了杯沿上的那一滴。

……

医生不懂为什么自己翻过了手腕。于是Brett舔了舔那手指上遗留的甜腻。

“那天我只是太累了。真的。”

Brett抬起了头：“我有点不信。”

陈医生在绷不住的边缘看向了别处。他不想知道对方会把自己的脸红当成多大的成就。他不意外的感觉有一只手滑向了他的——

“停下，Brett。这是白天。”

他把男孩的手从自己的帐篷上拍了下去。

“现在我信了。”

4

下一次就是正夏了。

男孩在门口甩掉鞋子时匆忙给了他个烫人的吻，然后冲进了浴室——医生在水花声里摇摇头。他打开冰箱门思考了一会，拿出了乌龙茶，并在Brett擦着头发出来时递给了他。

“我还以为至少有冰激凌。”

“没有。我在减糖。”

“……你明明很匀称。”Brett意义不明的甩了甩毛巾，一条腿盘起坐在了一旁，上下扫视着医生。

“你这么认为？”

Brett真这么认为。

他气喘吁吁的挨上医生的嘴唇时，手指攀上了手臂，那里的肌肉恰到好处，像抚摸到了抚着某种力量……他牵引着医生倒下。

“……慢点，年轻人。”

Brett没听。低头埋进了他的领口，带着赞美一般的舔舐……解开医生的扣子逐渐向下移去。

“你不是非得这么做。”医生在Brett彻底俯下前捏了捏他的脸。

“很久没有过了，不是吗？”

他含住了医生。

“f……”

该怎么形容Brett的……？只是总像有着用不完的热情。和几年前在医院里锁上门的那个下午没有任何区别。

……

哦，可是。陈医生很确定他见证了Brett技术的成长。除了唯独那些表情顽固。每次他从唇间离开时都能看到一丝脆弱，可全都转瞬即逝。

他咬着下唇后仰，发出满意的气声。

这鼓励了Brett。他抬眼看了看医生吞得更深。手指继续套弄他的口腔企及不到的地方。那些乱七八糟的液体顺着他的嘴角流下来，他得腾出一只手推眼镜，却不舍得停下动作——

“到这来。”发间的手把他引到医生面前。他的眼镜被摘掉，有些郑重的放在床头柜上。

这样，医生得以控制着他的下巴，在湿漉漉的吻中尝自己的味道。

Brett被手指进入时没发出一点声音。

尽管那总是瞬间就变得柔软而滚烫——可是这太顺畅了，顺畅的夸张：

“你自己扩张了吗？”

Brett笑了笑。

医生毫不费力的想象出了Brett在浴室里扩张自己的画面，他猛地把人按向床垫。

“说你想要什么。”

Brett喘着气，还是笑。胸口一鼓一鼓的升起来，让医生忍不住伸手掐住了那张圆脸：“还有，有多想要？”

“医生……”

体内的手指突然离开了Brett。猛烈的收缩，落差感让他皱起了眉：“我……f……我想要你看着我的脸干我。现在。”

医生立即就在里面了。终于，Brett整个人弓了起来，他在床垫里高高抬起肋骨，体温贴着医生。此刻的一切都似乎让他满足过了头……他忍不住朝那个方向扭动了几下。

这时医生一低头就能看到Brett试图努力平展自己的眉头……以及在自己的围绕中，一步步偏离“Brett”的进程。

“等——”

他挺动的过分极了。几乎全部末入到根部再完全退出，宣泄似的横冲直撞——这是为了让Brett痛还是爽？他忘了。

可偏偏他触到了某处。

那个瞬间Brett发出了什么声音——他放缓，几乎停在那个位置。

Brett的大腿和内壁一起夹住他。他能被看到的地方已经全都红透了。

“医生……。”

他在吻间，抽插间去观察Brett。看起来他离彻底摊开只剩一步了。

“Ed……Eddy。求你。”

终于他撑着床头，热息肆意喷洒，撞击着让Brett在自己的名字中释放了。

那一刻Brett不在乎似的搂紧了医生。内外一起颤抖着——直到医生射在了他体内。

像过了几个世纪，高潮才和热气一起褪去。

Brett动了动，朝医生怀里翻过去。把眼泪和别的液体蹭在他的胸口。

“比赛怎么样？”

“不知道。”Brett翻过身蹭着他。“我的表现……总之我就那样走了。”

医生沉默。他咬了咬牙，唇边的话藏的很好。

这意味着Brett的高中生活要结束了吗？他们这样多久了？两个夏天，还是三个？他隐约想起Brett曾经还有骗他自己已经成年的戏码……而他马上要真的成年了。很快。

这也就是说他们的关系要——

“我可以过夜吗？”

医生被打断时慌了一瞬。他们从不……总之不过夜。过夜总像是另一回事。

“为什么？”

“……没交电费。”Brett抬头看看空调。

台灯灭了。Brett感受到了肩头一丝短促的呼气。接着那里落下了一个亲吻。

他松懈了下来。

医生忘了刚才在想的事。

5

“……早？”

医生正对此刻的情景木然——他的男孩支着脑袋，不知道在他醒来之前看了他多久。

“陈医生在早上做过吗？”

“起床。咖啡机在厨房。”医生按按自己的额角。

Brett堪称敏捷的翻身趴在了医生的前胸——大半个光裸的身体露在了晨光里。“其实还早呢。你可以选择接着睡。”

被一对视线盯着？不了吧。他条件反射的把手臂搭在Brett身上。

“哦，看来你是选择了……”

Brett俯下身，他的晨间生理反应一个颤抖。

“别。”

“好吧。”

……Brett居然径直离开了床。陈医生坐起来，看他套上一件T恤，掀起下摆擦拭镜片。黑眼圈几乎是他脸上明晃晃的存在。

“我可以顺路送你去学校。”

Brett抬头：“不用了。刚刚我收了条短信，让我去趟评委会。”

……评委会？

医生缓慢的反应了过来这代表的意思——“你昨天不是说——”

“总之，日安，医生。”

吻，关门声。

医生彻底坐了起来，他看到桌上的信封还放在昨天他放下的原位。

6

也不知道是真的忙过劲了还是只是心不在焉。EddyChen的这一天被毁了。

他从来没有像现在这样祈祷过有一堆工作内容塞满他的白天而不是放纵他的脑子自由发挥。

而……他只要抬头看看周边，神奇的记忆把三年前办公室的画面原原本本的塞进了他的脑子。

某个夏末一个圆脸男孩打断他强硬的态度打开了琴盒，医生就在那一刻动摇了。但他坚持：你很有天赋，可是不行。——我什么都愿意做——你几岁了？——18岁。——我不信。可是男孩不由分说抚上他的大腿。他低头，看到那些活动的手指细小而苍白。

医生把皮质座椅掐的咯吱做响。

太合理，太顺理成章不是吗？他甚至忘了他们该闭嘴当这件事没有发生过……只因为他发生了三年甚至更久。

他的疑问还有很多很多，关于开始，关于结束，关于自己，关于Brett，关于他们。

直到他的随手停了车，掷地有声的上楼去敲Brett的门。

没人应门。

他又敲了敲，

似乎连脚步声都没有。他去哪了？已经离开了？

可他的疑问解决了。只因为感觉自己在正夏冷的发抖。

“陈医生？”Brett的声音。

他木讷的回头，看着Brett从他身后走来，拿出钥匙，拽了他进去。

“抱歉，拖时间的毕业典礼。”

Brett的床铺，桌子，书架井然布置……几乎看不见落魄和茫然。然后他转头看见了床头柜上某个信封。

金色的，上面有个小提琴的图案，下面烫了Brett的名字。

医生不用看也知道那里面的内容了。

它像是给三年他和Brett间所有单向信封画了个句号。

“所以，恭喜？”

Brett端了一桶冰激凌回来，“你猜到啦。”

医生笑了。“我知道你可以做到。”

……

“谢谢。”

Brett坐下来，贴着医生很近很近。

“你要什么时候离开？”

“不知道呢。特殊推荐的学生也得等通知。”

医生低头笑了笑。房间闷热着，Brett的倚靠更是让他出汗……他自己倒是冰激凌吃的欢。

“你打算什么时候告诉我？”

医生一头雾水。

Brett含住勺子，冰凉的指尖去抚医生的脖子。“告诉我你为什么赞助我。”他抚摸着一块难以察觉的淤青……他当然知道什么乐器才能留下这个。

医生睁大眼睛，他几乎没告诉过Brett多少自己的事，“这就是你怕我失望的原因？”

他联想起Brett这个月所有不对劲。

“可……不是。我赞助你是因为我知道你会成功……呃……以后你要是被问起……”

“医生。”打断。“没有让你失望，我很开心。”

预料之中的吻。直到两个人都鼻尖冒汗。

“我会非常想你的。”


End file.
